The process of assembling a vehicle involves numerous components and assembly sequences. For instance, in typical truck assembly processes, it is often cumbersome to install interior components and equipment due to difficult access to the interior and the small confines once inside. For example, the individual components or sub-assemblies are carried into the interior of the truck cab through the door openings and installed in place.
In addition, with a multitude of components to be installed, numerous entries by various installers into the interior of the truck cab during the assembly process is obviously required. This often results in increasing the overall time typically required to manufacture the vehicle or truck cab.
Further, the truck cab assembly is often oriented in an awkward position on the assembly line, thereby making it difficult for workers to install particular components.
Therefore, a need exists for a process and truck cab assembly that overcomes the above-described and other problems typically associated with assembling a truck cab.